It Started So Innocently
by Night-Huntress019
Summary: America and England are watching anime and England is a little annoyed. Can America get the grouch to loosen up a little? PWP


**A/N**: Sorry for being away for so long, I've had an interesting past few months... This story is kinda based off something that actually happened to me recently. So, to all you pervs, I hope you enjoy my recent adventures for story fodder! XD I'm so going to take over hell one of these days D Enough babbling, on to the story~!

_**o.V.o**_

America sat on the couch next to England, an arm draped around his shoulders, as they both watched a strange anime. As usual, America kept skipping around the episodes until they no longer had an order, causing England to grow more annoyed.

"Must you always do that?" The Brit finally snapped.

"Do what?"

England glared. "Skipping around and forcing me to watch some show I didn't even want to see."

America grabbed the remote with his free hand and turned off the television. He turned to face England, his arm sliding down to the small of the other man's back. "What else would you want to do?" He whispered as he kissed down the Brit's neck suggestively.

England gasped in surprise at the sudden change in atmosphere before smirking at the younger nation. "I believe I owe you something for you at least turning off that wretched show."

America stopped assaulting the neck and gave England's lips a light, teasing peck. "And what would that be?"

England's smirk widened as he pinned the other nation down on the couch. He leaned down to the other's ear and whispered huskily "Whatever you want." before nipping his neck.

The larger nation grabbed England's face, kissing him teasingly and starting to grind against him. He broke the kiss to quickly dispose of the stuffy vest and shirt the Brit always wore as England stripped his lover's shirt as well.

England softly nibbled the other's neck and stopped grinding. "How am I supposed to get your pants off if you insist on moving like that?"

In response, America tweaked the other's nipples before saying "Take control."

"You're not helping!" England gasped out as his buds were massaged more roughly.

America looked at him in annoyance. "Be forceful then!"

Another, more lustful smirk appeared on the smaller man's face. "Okay then."

Without warning, England grabbed the American's hair and pulled hard, biting his lips as he claimed a kiss. He began to grind, harder than before, against the man beneath him.

America, curious to how far England would go, allowed it for the moment and began to grind back.

Soon, England forced his tongue into America's mouth and demanded submission. America gave just that, occasionally flicking his tongue against the other's.

England stopped grinding and stuck his free hand into the American's pants, grabbing his member firmly and stroked it slowly.

As the kiss approached a break, America grabbed England's face with both hands and forced his tongue into the Brit's mouth.

This small defiance was allowed and England slightly picked up speed in his stroking.

America then pulled away from the kiss, catching his breath slightly before England growled "I'm not done with you yet." and bit his lips again. As England thrusted his tongue into the younger nation's mouth, he suddenly picked up speed with his hand.

He broke the kiss and tugged harder on the American's hair, biting hard into his neck and sucking.

America gasped in surprise before moaning softly. He reached up to the Brit's nipples again and tweaked them.

England stopped stroking the other to bat away the hand, mumbling "Stupid Wanker can't keep his hands to his bloody self." As punishment, he bit the much abused lips again.

America softly bit back and licked the harrasing lips. England grabbed the American's member again, stroking faster than before.

Suddenly America broke the kiss. "If you want to suck me off, do it now."

England began to smirk sadistically, picking up the pace with his hand.

"You're not going to use your mouth?" America pouted.

"Beg. Then I might consider it."

"Please?"

The smirk on the Brit's face widened as he slowly undid the other nation's zipper. "Please what?

America blushed and glared at the Brit. "Stop smirking, damnit!"

England's smirk grew. "Make me."

Before England could stop him, America managed to free himself from the Brit and pinned him down, swiftly taking off his pants in the process.

He took his turn to smirk at the smaller man before taking off his own pants and plunging into the man below him.

"Gah!" England protested but still tried to smirk. "T-That all you got?"

America thrusted deeper into him, chuckling as the smirk faded to be replaced with a flushed look of need.

"Nah, I have more. If you want it of course." America teased, slowing his thrusts and purposely missing the other's prostate.

"Fuck... Harder..." England managed to say between heavy breaths.

"Beg. Then I might consider it."

"You bloody gi- Ah!"

America thrusted deeply into England, harder than before.

"God, Alfred!" England began to nibble on the American's neck to soften his needy moans of pleasure.

The pace quickened, and England reached down to his neglected member as America forcefully kissed him. As soon as the kiss broke, England came, calling the American's human name.

America thrusted into the smaller man a few more times as he whispered "Arthur..." huskily into the other's ear and came deep in him.

America pulled out before collapsing on top of England, who just wrapped his arms around his back and snuggled his head into the other's neck. "You're still a bloody git."

"And I love you too, you cranky old man."

"Shut up, you brat."

"Make me." America smiled defiantly.

England gave the American a quick peck on the lips. "I'm too tired right now. But mark my words, I'll manage it later. Now let's go to bed."

America chuckled softly. "Yes, Your Majesty."

"Shut up!"

America picked up the smaller nation and stuck his tongue out as he carried him up the stairs to their bedroom. England playfully stuck his tongue out as well before snuggling into the warm chest and drifting to sleep.

_**o.V.o**_

**E/N**: Okay, this is only somewhat based on what happened. As you can guess, I was the Brit (although not as grouchy) and my friend was the annoying American who wouldn't allow smirking. (I still smirk though) XD And you get use to his childish nature rather quickly =^_^= Well, I am working on posting another Germancest (Randy has gotten me addicted somehow) and that will hopefully be up by this next week (since I am back in school and need something to take up my homework hours...) Until next time, Let Yaoi Prevail Your Every Thought~! Later~ 3


End file.
